The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a first case and a second case capable of being opened/closed with respect to the first case.
Conventionally, there are various electronic apparatuses such as laptop type personal computers and electronic notebooks, which each is arranged by an upper case and a lower case. The upper case is movably connected to the lower case at an opening position and a closing position. In such conventional electronic apparatuses, electronic circuits employed in the upper and lower cases are electrically connected with each other via flexible leads in order that either signals are transmitted between these electronic circuits employed in both of the upper and lower cases, or power of a battery stored in one case is supplied to the electronic circuit employed in the other case.
However, the above-described conventional electronic apparatuses have the following problems. That is, since the flexible leads are deformed in connection with opening/closing operations of both the upper/lower cases, durability of the flexible leads is deteriorated. Furthermore, as the flexible leads are exposed outside the cases, there are risks that these flexible leads are caught by some articles and thus the flexible leads may be damaged.